La Pasión de una Bestia
by Mangetsu Youkai
Summary: Un breve relato de cómo Inosuke atacó a Zeitsu a la orilla de un río por culpa de Tanjiro y Tomioka. Lemon explícito, hard, InoZen, GiyuTan, algo de lenguaje vulgar.


**Antes de empezar con esta historia, les doy una disculpa a aquellos que sigan _Renacer, _no lo abandoné ni tengo pensado hacerlo, es sólo que los tiempos apremian y no he podido dedicarme lo suficiente a la historia por el momento, además de que cada minuto libre lo dedico a otros asuntos, porque si lo hiciera exclusivamente a la historia terminaría saliendo una cosa asquerosa y forzada que ninguno de nosotros merecemos.**

**Una de las cosas a las que me he dedicado, por ejemplo, es a explorar nuevas historias, y tuve la gran fortuna de encontrarme con esta belleza de Kimetsu no Yaiba, una historia hermosa y que me obligó a shippear personajes desde el primer capítulo jejeje, era inevitable.**

**Estos son dos de mis ships favoritos, y, aunque breve, les quise dedicar algo, sobre todo en el caso del InoZen, sobre el que he encontrado poco material escrito en español.**

**Sin más distracciones, espero que lo disfruten, nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

**La Pasión de una Bestia**

* * *

Sus jadeos y gemidos azorados escapaban con demasiada notoriedad de sus labios pese a sus esfuerzos por acallarlos, llenando el aire a su alrededor de sonidos agudos y quejidos que se enmarañaban con las millones de glicinias que rodeaban el monte. Su figura, recostada sobre aquella gigantesca roca, se recortaba contra su brillo violáceo de forma que sus curvas serían notables a cualquiera que lo viera incluso en la distancia, al igual que la musculosa silueta de su acompañante.

O atacante, sería mejor señalar.

-P-Por favor, detente- jadeó como pudo, con la voz quebrada por un quejido cuyo verdadero significado no deseaba reconocer.

Como las veces anteriores el otro no se detuvo, por el contrario aquellos largos dedos siguieron enterrándose en su interior con más fuerza e insistencia de la necesaria, obligando a su carne a abrirse con cierta dificultad a su paso, enviando cosquilleos extraños por su cuerpo que, combinando su nulo conocimiento con su naturaleza asustadiza, no hacía más que aterrarlo hasta el borde de las lágrimas.

Se sorprendió cuando su haori, la única prenda que había logrado ponerse en su intento de huida antes de ser asaltado sobre aquella roca, fue alzado un poco más, dejando más de la piel de su espalda expuesta. Se esforzó por no pensar la forma en que aquel bastardo podría ver como sus dedos se adentraban tan violentamente entre sus piernas, pero acabó por jadear de sorpresa cuando sintió una húmeda caricia ascender por su cadera y espalda lentamente, casi de forma cariñosa, antes de comenzar a regar de besos y succiones toda su piel, desconcertándolo.

Inosuke se había comportado de esa forma desde que había llegado, una hora atrás, a aquella parte del río donde él se estaba bañando. Luego de reconocer el sonido de sus pisadas se sorprendió de oírle quedarse quito por largo rato, y creyendo que no le había visto siguió limpiando su cuerpo como si nada.

Fue cuando oyó su respiración agitarse que se extrañó, pero para entonces su amigo ya estaba presente y se dirigía hacia él con calma inusitada, con su mirada fija en él, aún más intimidante al no tener puesta su cabeza de jabalí. De hecho, toda su ropa había desaparecido.

Usualmente se hubiera burlado de la cara de niña de Inosuke, pero en aquella ocasión tenía tal expresión de seriedad en ella que, combinado con un brillo intenso en sus ojos que no hacía más que llenarlo de inquietud, generaba una sensación de pánico que aumentaba a cada paso dentro del agua que lo acercaba más a él.

Sin embargo, por una vez en su vida decidió ignorar todas las alarmas en su cuerpo que le gritaban peligro y que huyera de allí y, en cambio, prefirió forzarse a seguir actuando como normalmente lo haría.

-Oye, cara de niña, ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó, con aquella actitud molesta que había imitado de su interlocutor luego de varios meses viajando juntos. Pero contrario a lo que hubiera esperado éste o reaccionó violentamente comentan acostumbrado lo tenía, sino que permaneció frente a él, mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos que a Zenitsu se le hicieron eternos, lo suficiente para que su forzada confianza se desvaneciera en su típica expresión aterrada- ¿I-Inosuke?

Su pregunta flotó en el aire por menos de un segundo cuando la ruda mano del aludido se aferró a su nuca y, antes de que siquiera supiera qué estaba haciendo, le obligó a inclinarse hacia su rostro en un brusco movimiento.

Un segundo después, su queja moría ahogada en los cálidos labios que jamás hubiera creído besar.

Inosuke no fue brusco al comienzo, sino más bien lento y delicado, y debido al shock no logró separarse a tiempo de su compañero mientras éste seguía besándolo sin ninguna pena o consentimiento.

Sin embargo, salió de su estupor ni bien sintió una caricia indiscreta sobre su entrepierna por debajo del agua, un toque intenso y prolongado que envió un poderoso y desconcertante estremecimiento por todo su cuerpo.

Fue sólo en ese momento cuando fue consciente de la situación y reunió fuerzas suficientes para apartar al otro y huir, sólo deteniéndose a tomar su haori y ponérselo para marcharse de allí con algo de dignidad.

Pero sólo ese momento bastó a Inosuke para volver a detenerlo: con una patada le desestabilizó sobre la roca en la que aún le mantenía sometido, dejándole lo suficientemente mareado y vulnerable como para que le inmovilizara por completo.

En casi una hora no había intercambiado palabras con él a pesar de sus insultos y ruegos. Se había dedicado a recorrer cada centímetro de su cuerpo en silencio en una extraña mezcla de delicadeza y brutalidad que le aterraba por la forma en que su cuerpo reaccionaba a ella. En aquella hora se había dedicado a recorrerlo entero, a lamer, acariciar, besar e incluso morder partes de su cuerpo que ni siquiera él había tocado antes, ocasionando que una extraña presión se acumulara en su vientre a cada momento que pasaba, y que un sin número de jadeos de sorpresa y uno que otro gemido escapara de su boca. Y así lo había mantenido, en una agonía que mezclaba el placer de un cuerpo inexperto y la humillación de estar siendo forzado.

Sólo había dicho una palabra luego de eso, un escueto _relájate _un segundo antes de que sintiera la presión en su entrada.

Una presión que se había convertido en tres largos dedos que embestían brutalmente en su interior y mantenían su cuerpo en un vals de dolor y placer cada vez más intenso. Dibujó pequeños surcos con sus uñas en la roca cuando, de la nada, un movimiento más profundo que los anteriores dio de lleno en un lugar que, por un segundo, le hizo creer que nuevamente había sido alcanzado por un rayo.

El grito que soltó tampoco tenía nada que envidiarle a un trueno.

Por un segundo Inosuke le dio un descanso, mientras él sólo podía ser consciente vagamente del hormigueo que recorría cada célula de su cuerpo y de la forma en que las lágrimas y la saliva que caía en hilos desde su boca dibujaban una fría caricia en su piel ardiente.

Su corazón golpeaba de forma dolorosa en su pecho, sus rodillas ardían y su cadera molestaba al estar alzada a la fuerza, además de que eso no evitaba que su erección se presionara de forma dolorosa sobre la roca.

Porque sí, pese al dolor, la humillación y el miedo, su cuerpo seguía siendo joven y se ponía en guardia con cualquier estímulo. Cosa que dejó en claro con un audible gemido cuando los dedos del otro lo penetraban con rudeza, dando de nuevo en ese lugar que le hacía poner los ojos en blanco por el placer.

-N-No- trató de resistirse una vez más, pero el otro ni siquiera dudo. En sus movimientos estaba la agresividad de la bestia que siempre supuso que sería Inosuke al hacer el amor.

El cómo terminó pensando alguna vez en cómo sería su amigo al hacer el amor era algo que no quería pensar ahora.

No cuando su entrada estaba siendo violada tan brutalmente y cada vez más gemidos agónicos comenzaban a llenar el aire junto al obsceno sonido que los dedos del otro hacían al entrar en él.

No fue consciente en qué momento dejó de tratar de apartarse del otro, ni cuándo dejó de negarle acceso a su interior. El placer de sus caricias brutales lo estaba volviendo loco, al punto en que no notó cómo sus caderas se alzaban para él, imitando el vaivén de sus embestidas.

Soltó un grito vergonzoso cuando una mano del otro se coló en el espacio entre su cadera la roca, abarcando por completo su miembro erecto y libre con una presión demasiado notoria.

-Te lastimarás si te rozas así con la roca- susurró en su oído sin dejar de abusar de la próstata del rubio con rudeza. Zenitsu le miró de reojo, bastante seguro de estar a punto de tener un infarto y dispuesto a insultarlo con su último aliento, pero éste se convirtió en un sonoro aullido de placer cuando Inosuke tomó su miembro y comenzó a bombearlo a la misma velocidad con la que le embestía.

Eso era demasiado para él. El estímulo constante en su interior, cada penetración que golpeaba de lleno en ese lugar, que desataba un cortocircuito en sus nervios, seguido de una explosión que derretía todo su cuerpo. El bombeo sobre su adolorido pene, cuya humedad comenzaba a aumentar descaradamente, para sumar una humillación extra a todo aquello.

Cuando una presión demasiado conocida para él se hizo presente en su vientre bajo, Zenitsu fue consciente de lo que estaba por ocurrir. Volvió a rogar al otro que se detuviera, pero Inosuke, que indudablemente no lo desconocía todo sobre las necesidades humanas y sabía leer perfectamente la agitación de su respiración y los temblores de su cuerpo, no sólo no disminuyó la fuerza de sus embestidas, sino que las intensificó en aquel placentero punto y aceleró la velocidad con la que le masturbaba.

Luego de un minuto así, de Zenitsu sólo quedaba una masa temblorosa de nervios y sonidos lujuriosos. Sus ojos vertían lágrimas de placer y de su boca sólo salía gemido tras gemido cada vez más obsceno, más desesperado y necesitado. Sólo quería más, más profundo, más rápido, más rudo, y se encargaba de informar al otro entre gemidos, inconscientemente, desde luego.

Cuando el orgasmo fue inminente le asaltó de repente la fuerte necesidad de confesar algo a su acompañante, algo que resultaba inconcebible para el chico o al menos estando en sus cinco sentidos así parecía, y en un impulso desesperado por acallarse acabó mordiendo su propio haori en la tela del brazo.

Fue un segundo antes de que el orgasmo arrasara con él como una marea de placer que se llevó con ella su poco raciocinio.

Todo su cuerpo se mantuvo tenso, respirando dificultosamente, mientras su placer se escurría por entre los dedos del otro, mientras sentía vagamente sus besos en su espalda, por donde el haori se había deslizado hasta dejar buena parte de su piel desnuda.

Cuando el estupor del momento pasó, Zenitsu sintió como toda la tensión de su cuerpo se esfumaba y éste perdía fuerza por completo. Estuvo seguro que si no se estrelló contra la roca fue pura y exclusivamente porque Inosuke le sostuvo.

Apenas fue consciente cuando el otro lo volteó, acomodando cuidadosamente su ropa para que su espalda reposara sobre ella y no en la fría roca.

Vagamente notó la risa de Inosuke, pero tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de que le estaba mirando fijamente, aunque ni siquiera podía enfocar las estrellas sobre ellos.

-Y tú te atreves a llamarme cara de niña- señaló, burlón, y Zenitsu ni siquiera trató de averiguar a qué se refería, demasiado ido en el placer como para que le importara.

Claro que Inosuke se refería a la expresión que en ese momento tenía el chico, que con los ojos llorosos y perdidos en el placer, el fuerte rubor que cubría su piel y sus labios hinchados de tanto morderlos para acallar sus gemidos, todo eso enmarcado por aquel cabello rubio que tanto le gustaba y que parecía más sedoso debido al agua que lo empapaba.

Todo aquello, cubierto por un velo de placer y calma post-orgasmo, era para Inosuke la belleza más grande, incluso más que todas las mujeres por las que el chico bajo su cuerpo hacía tanto alboroto.

Y es que nunca las mujeres le habían llamado particularmente la atención, pero desde que habían emprendido su viaje junto a Tanjiro y Nezuko, ellas habían desaparecido completamente para él y sólo le llamaba la atención su compañero rubio, con todo lo asustadizo y penoso que era, con todo lo escandaloso y exasperante que le resultaba. Aunque lo había mantenido en silencio porque, bueno, los gustos del otro estaban claros.

Pero aquella noche, cuando había huido del entrenamiento entre el Pilar de pelo azul y Tanjiro –el que había estado espiando y de lo que se arrepentía profundamente-, y se lo había encontrado allí, desnudo, jugueteando con el agua que se deslizaba por su cuerpo sin reparo y que le confería a su piel destellos violáceos por culpa de las glicinas que rodeaban el lugar, simplemente creyó que se trataba de una alucinación, pues ningún hombre tenía derecho a verse tan delicado y apetecible como su amigo.

Sabía que el otro era plenamente consciente de su presencia cuando le vio mirar de reojo la dirección en que él se hallaba. Pero al ver como no sólo lo ignoraba, sino que además se atrevía a seguir jugueteado descaradamente en su cara, tocando su cuerpo como ningún hombre que él conocía lo haría, Inosuke decidió que aquella burla a su salud mental merecía un castigo.

Aunque no podía evitar ser brutal con el chico cuando notaba su excitación aumentar, hacía su mejor esfuerzo para que aquello durara, para que fuera placentero para el otro.

Y por ello se detuvo al ver que Zenitsu necesitaba un descaso, a pesar de que su propia erección estaba a punto de ganar una competencia de cabezazos con Tanjiro.

Eso no quería decir que renunciara a gozar del cuerpo del otro, que se ofrecía a él tan apetecible, tan blanco que destacaba más en su ropaje amarillo que la propia tela sobre la roca en la que estaban.

Liberó al chico de su agarre y se lanzó a recorrer con manos y boca cada pedazo de piel a su alcance. No lo pensó mucho antes de sacar su lengua para recibir en su boca los restos del orgasmo del rubio, aunque se alejó casi de inmediato al oírle chillar del espanto como sólo él solía hacerlo.

Alzó la mirada, curioso, sólo para hallarse con la maravillosa imagen de aquel rostro aún más rojo que hace un instante, y su mirada llena de vestigios de vergüenza.

-¡¿Qué crees que haces?!- exclamó, con un hilo de voz tembloroso.

El otro alzó la ceja, extrañado.

-Te limpio- respondió, como si fuera lo más natural del mundo. Zenitsu, por el contrario, parpadeó varias veces, buscándole sentido a sus palabras, y casi estalla cuando notó que lo decía sin algún doble sentido, como si desconociera por completo lo extraño de hacer aquello.

-¡E-Eso no está bien!, ¡Es sucio!- exclamó, bastante seguro de haber evaporado el agua que cubría su rostro con su rubor. No parecía caer en cuenta que era el momento ideal para reafirmar que él _no quería _hacer aquello.

Inosuke, que empezaba a entender el grado de intimidad de sus acciones, no se molestó en disimular una sonrisa divertida y, luego de dirigir una mirada nuevamente al cuerpo desnudo debajo de él –para horror de Zenitsu-, también había en ella un toque de hambrienta.

Sin embargo, fue sincero al momento de decir lo siguiente, e incluso dulce.

-¿Por qué? Esta es la forma en que los animales de montaña muestran afecto y confianza a sus compañeros.

Yante eso, Zenitsu sólo pudo abrir los ojos de par en par y quedarse completamente de piedra, en shock y un poco más rojo tal vez.

Aprovechando el estupor del otro, Inosuke se apresuró a limpiar cada rastro de semen del vientre del rubio y a ascender lentamente hasta su pecho, donde se apoderó de uno de sus rosados pezones con los labios, al tiempo que llenaba de atenciones el otro con su mano libre.

Había pocos sonidos que alguien como Inosuke pudiera considerar bellos, pero estaba seguro que los gemiditos llorosos de Zenitsu lo serían para cualquiera que pudiera escucharlos, como el que soltó en su oído luego de abrazarse con fuerza a él cuando dio la primera succión.

Si Zenitsu pudiera verse en retrospectiva, definitivamente se burlaría de sí mismo o lloraría. Toda su vida sosteniendo el discurso de cuánto adoraba la suavidad de las mujeres, su perfume, su delicadeza, y allí estaba, gimiendo como esas mismas mujeres por el toque dulce y rudo de otro hombre, aferrándose a la dureza de los músculos trabajados de su espalda, enterrando su rostro en aquellos cabellos azulados para inspirar más de ese delicioso aroma a bosque y salvaje que le erizaba la piel, rogando mentalmente que el otro volviera a llenarlo de placer de aquella forma tan brusca.

Si tan sólo pudiera decir que siquiera tenía cara de niña, pero la verdad es que había algo distinto en el rostro del otro que le hacía ver muy diferente, había algo que desplazó esa malicia infantil y competitiva, casi inocente dentro de su propia agresividad.

Supo qué era cuando, luego de recorrer su cuello, Inosuke alzó su rostro a la altura del suyo y sus miradas se encontraron. La suya nerviosa y anhelante, la del otro lleno de un deseo y hambre animal y a la vez racional, algo parecido al cariño y otra cosa que se asemejaba a la admiración pero a lo que no podía darle nombre.

Tampoco tuvo ya oportunidad de hacerlo cuando, sin más paciencia, Inosuke se inclinó hacia él y reclamó sus labios en un beso mucho más calmo que el primero, pero que mostraba mucho más el anhelo por parte de ambos, sobre todo del rubio, que envolvió su cuello entre sus brazos con ternura, a la vez que atrapaba con suavidad el labio inferior de Inosuke con sus blancos dientes. Éste separó sus labios para recibir su lengua en el interior de su boca, mientras colaba su brazo derecho entre la tela amarilla y la piel del rubio, que se estremeció, para su deleite, cuando recorrió los músculos de su espalda en una firme caricia de sus dedos.

Competitivo como era se unió a la lucha de lenguas aún a sabiendas de que iba a ganar, rozando sin cesar, explorando a fondo aquella boca charlatana y gritona que lo volvía loco en todo sentido.

Todo su cuerpo tembló cuando las pálidas piernas del rubio se abrieron para él, rozando sus caderas con la suavidad de aquella piel, con tal delicadeza, que eran casi una invitación a hundirse entre ellas.

El problema fue el calambrazo que le recorrió cuando su miembro, cruelmente olvidado hasta ahora, le pasó factura.

Se alejó de los labios del otro soltando un siseo por el dolor, dejando a Zenitsu completamente descolocado y con un hilillo de saliva que unía sus labios.

-¿Q-Qué ocurre?- preguntó, preocupado por la repentina separación, pero sólo necesitó moverse un poco y sentir la dureza en su vientre, seguida de un gruñido por el otro para saber de qué se trataba.

Tragó saliva y, llevado por algún impulso desconocido, extendió una mano por el pecho del mayor y comenzó un lento descenso desde allí, pasando por su vientre –aprovechando para delinear aquellos duros músculos que acababa de descubrir que le encantaban-, hasta llegar a aquel lugar tan necesitado de atención… Pero para su sorpresa, una de las manos de su compañero lo detuvo antes de llegar a tocarlo.

Y contrario a lo que tenía en mente, fue él quien tembló de pies a cabeza cuando el cálido aliento del otro acarició su sensible piel al hablar en su oído.

-Si me tocas ahí ahora, no puedo asegurarte que sea delicado o cuidadoso cuando entre- susurró, con un tono de voz tan ronco y seductor que, junto a sus palabras, estuvo a punto de causarle una erección otra vez-. Así que quédate quieto y pórtate bien por un momento.

Pero algo debía estar ocurriéndole a su siempre activo instinto de supervivencia, porque ignorando la advertencia clara de Inosuke, Zenitsu volvió a envolver su cuello con ambos brazos, repartiendo lentas caricias por su espalda, al tiempo que separaba sus piernas en un gesto que no podía ser otra cosa que una invitación y que, a juzgar por el leve rubor que tiñó las mejillas de su acompañante, había captado perfectamente.

-No me importa cómo, pero te quiero, ahora- declaró, lleno de convicción y dejando de una pieza al jabalí.

Al menos hasta que aquel dejo de hambre animal volvió a apoderarse de su mirada, y fue el turno de Zenitsu de quedarse de piedra ante sus propias palabras.

-O-O tal vez no… ¡Espera, Inosuke!

Pero el nombre del otro salió en un grito ahogado cuando, con algo de brusquedad, sus dedos volvieron a adentrarse en él, recorriéndolo con movimientos lentos y concienzudos, cerciorándose que no se hubiera cerrado en esos momentos.

Zenitsu tembló cuando rozó levemente su próstata, la piel erizada y los ojos entrecerrados, y pese a la incomodidad inicial, gruñó por la pérdida cuando los intrusos se retiraron, dejándolo anhelante de caricias más intensas en aquel lugar y una profunda sensación de vacío.

Sensación que desapareció en cuanto sintió algo más palpitante y caliente empujarse en su interior, generado un estiramiento mayor que el anterior y un leve ardor que obligó a Zenitsu a dar un respingo.

Consciente de la molestia del otro, Inosuke continuó avanzando lentamente, abriéndose paso con tanta delicadeza como le fue posible con conteniéndose como podía mientras la firme suavidad del interior de su acompañante envolvía su endurecido miembro con un calor desesperante y exquisito, mientras sentía las uñas de Zenitsu lacerar la piel de su espalda y oía los sollozos que el otro trataba de acallar contra su cuello. Cada cálido centímetro que cedía para él era un segundo más en el paraíso y para Zenitsu un paso más profundo en el infierno.

Desesperado por consolarlo, le obligó a separar su rostro de su cuello y, posando tiernamente una mano en su mejilla, se dedicó a limpiar con sus labios los senderos de lágrimas que bañaban la rojiza piel.

Zenitsu cerraba los ojos con fuerza pese a las tiernas caricias y besos del otro. Ciertamente Inosuke era más grande de lo que hubiera esperado, y superaba por mucho lo que sus dedos podían llegar a prepararlo… pero a pesar de ello, no podía decir que le resultaba insoportable el dolor, no cuando el otro parecía tan concentrado en consolarlo pese a su propia incomodidad, pues así como a él le era doloroso, era consciente de que no estaba abrazando exactamente con suavidad al jabalí.

Curioso, más relajado, alzó sus caderas en dirección al otro para averiguar cuánto faltaba. Ahogó un quejido cuando al menos cinco centímetros más entraron en él, e Inosuke maldijo por lo bajo al ser tomado por sorpresa.

-¿Quieres volverme loco?- preguntó en un murmulló estrangulado, aunque sonaba más a una acusación que una pregunta.

-¿C-Cuánto falta?- preguntó en cambio el rubio, con su voz en un estado incluso peor que la del otro.

Hubo un instante en que sólo se oyeron sus respiraciones forzadas… un segundo después fueron ahogadas por un agudo grito del rubio.

-Ya está- informó Inosuke, soportando con una sonrisita prepotente la mirada acusadora del otro.

Como breve ofrenda de paz, se dedicó a recorrer los nuevos senderos de lágrimas que sus acciones habían provocado, antes de descender por la seductora curva de su mentón y cuello para, finalmente, acabar en los delicados huesos de su clavícula, la cual llenó de besos y mordidas apasionadas.

Volvió a moverse, con calma, recibiendo un quejido adolorido del rubio en respuesta, pero fue éste quien, con un movimiento de caderas y una mirada adolorida pero anhelante, le obligó a continuar. Comenzó con delicadeza, con miedo de llegar a lastimarlo, pero a medida que suaves suspiros comenzaban a brotar de los labios de su amigo sus movimientos se volvieron lentos pero firmes, saliendo casi por completo de él para volver a enterrarse en sus entrañas con lentas estocadas que obligaban a Zenitsu a echar su cabeza hacia atrás y soltar bajos y guturales gemidos que, poco a poco, dejaban de parecer de dolor.

Y cuando claramente fue el placer lo que predominó en sus reacciones, Zenitsu comenzó a exigir más con su cuerpo, demasiado extasiado en el vals cada vez más veloz de sus caderas como para poder hilar palabras.

Fue por eso que arqueó su espalda e impulsó sus caderas hacia arriba cuando Inosuke volvió a embestirlo con rudeza, dando de lleno en ese punto que lo volvía loco y le hacía llorar de placer.

Llevado por algún reflejo se aferró a la musculosa espalda del otro y, ahogando un gemido de paso, enterró con fuerza sus dientes en uno de sus anchos hombros.

Inosuke gruñó por lo bajo ante la punzada de dolor que le recorrió, pero siendo como era, no podía negar que aquel impulso casi animal en su amante sólo logró que su excitación aumentara por un millón y que su propio deseo instintivo de marcarlo también aflorara en él.

Se apoderó de ambas piernas del chico y atrayéndolo firmemente por las caderas, se enterró en él de una poderosa embestida, una que obligó al rubio a liberarlo para soltar un ronco grito con su nombre. Y ya no le dio tregua, por el contrario, el ritmo de sus embestidas cambió a uno más animal, definitivamente salvaje como el propio Inosuke, que se abría paso enterrándose con fuerza en las entrañas del rubio.

Sin embargo a éste parecía no importarle en lo más mínimo la agresividad del otro, más bien se deshacía en gemidos y ruegos bajo el cuerpo del jabalí, aferrándose a sus espaldas y colaborando como podía en el movimiento del otro, recibiendo con deleite y frenesí aquel duro miembro que le llenaba por completo en cada embestida y que abusaba de su cuerpo incluso mejor que sus dedos al prepararlo.

Sus gemidos de agónico placer se mezclaban en el aire con el húmedo chapoteo de las penetraciones, dejando a Zenitsu al borde del orgasmo sólo por la excitación que le generaba aquel sonido y los gruñidos de Inosuke en sus sensibles oídos.

Éste se alejó un poco, deseando ver la cara de su acompañante mientras lo embestía brutalmente. Y para su sorpresa, lo que encontró fue el rostro extasiado y fruncido por el placer de Zenitsu, más azorado incluso que luego de su primer orgasmo. Hilillos de saliva y lágrimas de placer bañaban su rostro, mientras su roja boca se abría y cerraba por los jadeos, pidiendo más cada vez que lograba decir algo coherente.

Inosuke sonrió, encantado con todo en el chico.

-Que obsceno- murmuró, irguiéndose por completo sobre sus rodillas, usando todo el peso de su cuerpo para enterrarse más profundamente en él. Su entrada tembló a su alrededor, para luego oprimir con fuerza cada vez que quería retirarse entre sonidos burbujeantes-. Mira cómo chupas mi verga- murmuró, lleno de deleite, enterrándose en cada embestida hasta la base, soltando una sucia palmada cada vez que sus carnes se encontraban, causando que Zenitsu temblara y gimoteara de gusto-. Harás que me corra dentro a este paso… con algo de esfuerzo incluso podría dejarte preñado… magnífica idea- murmuró, aumentando cada vez más la velocidad y la fuerza con la que llenaba al rubio-. No saldré de ti y acabaré aquí las veces que sea necesario para que quedes embarazado, ¿Qué te parece?

A esas alturas Zenitsu no entendía mucho del mundo a su alrededor, pero definitivamente había escuchado eso y no podía pensar que hubiera mejor plan en el mundo, a pesar de que su parte racional se sintiera morir con cada palabra sucia que brotaba entre gruñidos de placer de los labios de Inosuke.

Le hizo saber su aprobación en un gemido entrecortado por el placer, aferrándose con fuerza a sus fuertes brazos mientras dejaba caer su cabeza, rendido ante los ataques del otro. Sin embargo, sus dulces ojos castaños, inundados en gozo y afecto, no se separaron de los de su compañero, desesperado por confesarse en ese momento en que su razonamiento o la vergüenza no sería impedimento.

No necesitó esforzarse en lo más mínimo, pronto uno de los fuertes brazos de Inosuke envolvió su cintura y le alzó de la roca lo suficiente para que sus cuerpos estuvieran pegados, mientras se dejaba caer y alcanzaba el oído del rubio con sus labios. Susurró el _te amo _que ambos anhelaban decir desde hace meses, lleno de dulzura, dedicándose a llenar de besos cada centímetro de piel y cabello de oro a su alcance, riendo entre suspiros y gemidos cuando los labios desastrosos del otro se aferraron a los suyos, anhelantes de un contacto más dulce e íntimo.

Aunque el beso pronto debió interrumpirse cuando las embestidas de Inosuke se concentraron en su próstata, certeras, rápidas y rudas, sorprendentemente perfectas para alguien tan delicado como Zenitsu, que se retorcía de placer y mordía con algo de saña los labios de su acompañante, mientras enredaba sus pálidas piernas en las caderas del otro, negándose a ceder un centímetro de distancia.

Ni siquiera le dolió cuando lo empujó con más fuerza de la necesaria sobre la roca, por el contrario, se arqueó de placer cuando el orgasmo lo golpeó en cuestión de unas cuantas embestidas más, gimiendo ahogadamente el nombre de su amante, mientras se aferraba con fuerza a sus brazos.

No pudo evitar gritar de dolor y placer cuando, luego de un certero golpe que le obligó a estrecharse más de lo normal, sintió como los blancos dientes del otro se aferraban a la pálida carne de su hombro derecho de una forma que no podía ser saludable para él. Estuvo a punto de reprocharle cuando entendió el porqué de aquella mordida, cuando algo espeso y caliente comenzó a llenar su interior mientras gruñidos de placer y temblores recorrían a un Inosuke que aún se empujaba dentro de él, extendiendo un poco más el placer de ambos.

Pasaron al menos unos dos minutos antes de que cualquiera de los dos pudiera relajar sus tensos cuerpos, y cuando pasó, ambos se desplomaron sobre la roca, sin fuerzas y casi incapaces de respirar.

Aun así, Zenitsu debió reconocer que el peso del cuerpo de Inosuke sobre él era algo bastante agradable, que le hacía sentir más pequeño de lo que de por sí se sentía en el día a día, pero a la vez inmensamente protegido. No resistió el impulso de abrazarse con fuerza a ese cuerpo caliente y desnudo, con una sonrisa risueña que distaba mucho de la expresión de pánico que ostentaba al comienzo del encuentro. Se estremeció cuando, para su sorpresa, la tibia lengua del otro se deslizó sobre la piel lacerada que segundos antes había mordido.

No pudo evitar entrar en pánico cuando le vio erguirse sobre él, con una expresión ligeramente adormilada y llena de placer que podría haberle vuelto loco si no supiera que el hilillo de sangre que recorría su barbilla era suyo.

-Lo siento por eso- susurró, parpadeando lentamente, y Zenitsu se estremeció al recaer en las vetas verdes de sus ojos, que parecían las de alguien que se negaba a despertar de un sueño. Inosuke se inclinó y dejó un suave beso en su frente, antes de descender y comenzar a recorrer los caminos de lágrimas con sus labios, para sorpresa de Zenitsu, que ni siquiera sabía que había llorado nuevamente-. Aún conservo algo de la medicina que la mujer insecto nos dio, te ayudaré después.

El rubio asintió tímidamente, sin atreverse a soltar una palabra, y suspiró cuando el jabalí volvió a dejarse caer sobre él, completamente relajado. No lo pensó mucho antes de llevar su mano hasta sus cabellos azules y comenzar a recorrerlos con lentitud.

Su piel se erizó cuando sintió el suspiro de Inosuke contra su propia piel.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por unos minutos, sólo disfrutando del sonido del agua, acompasando sus respiraciones y, en el caso de Zenitsu, disfrutando del pedazo de cielo estrellado que la bóveda de glicinas a su alrededor le permitía apreciar.

-Lamento haberte asustado- susurró de la nada Inosuke, y Zenitsu arqueó las cejas por la sorpresa al escuchar una disculpa por parte del otro. Francamente suponía que aquello ni siquiera parecía algo malo para aquel chico con costumbres más animales que humanas-. No quise ser cruel ni ponerte así.

Bajó la mirada, buscando encontrarse con la del otro, pero éste permanecía oculto en su cuello, y de cierta forma a Zenitsu le recordó un perrito al que se había regañado. Pese a su enojo, que estuvo a punto de aflorar, acabó ganando la ternura.

-Está bien- susurró, y se sonrojó ligeramente cuando, como un resorte, Inosuke alzó su mirada para verle con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Entendía que nunca había tenido otra persona que le guiara o le enseñara a convivir con los humanos en la montaña, y que todas sus formas de relacionarse estuvieran basadas en las de los animales a su alrededor. Aun cuando quería, cuando se había sentido humillado y desesperado, no podía enojarse con Inosuke por aquello, no cuando finalmente había aceptado encantado que le tratase como quisiese-. Pero la próxima sé más gentil… y cuidadoso- se apresuró a aclarar, antes de que alguno de los dos recayera en el detalle de cómo había gemido como una perra en celo entre más animal era con él-. ¿Qué hubiera ocurrido si Tanjiro, Tomioka-san o Nezuko nos descubrían?

-Nezuko está durmiendo- le informó con calma, mientras volvía a erguirse sobre sus codos a cada lado de la rubia cabeza, mirándolo fijamente, para gran pena del chico, que aún estaba incapacitado para cerrar sus piernas y conservar algo de su decencia-. Y Tanjiro y Tomioka…

Frunció el ceño, extrañado al ver a su amigo cortarse en la mitad de su frase, pero eso pasó a segundo plano cuando sintió como la parte del otro que seguía dentro de él tomaba volumen de repente, obligándole a soltar un gemido, antes de abrir los ojos de par en par y mirarlo rojo como un tomate.

-¡¿Q-qué…?!

Esta vez fue su turno de cortarse, en pánico, cuando vio la sonrisa lasciva en los labios de Inosuke, al igual que aquel brillo hambriento al que comenzaba a acostumbrarse refulgir en sus ojos.

-Recuerdo haber dicho que iba a embarazarte… creo que aún no es suficiente, ¿No te parece?

Con los ojos casi abarcando la mitad del espacio de su rostro, Zenitsu estuvo a punto de negarse apelando a su bienestar y su capacidad de caminar, además de la imposibilidad de que él quedara embarazado siendo un hombre, aun cuando sabía que Inosuke estaba al tanto de ella.

Una lástima que no fuera lo suficientemente veloz para poder decir sus argumentos antes de que Inosuke continuara con su plan.

Tanjiro estornudó de la nada, interrumpiendo los movimientos de su acompañante, que se apresuró a colocar el haori a cuadros del chico sobre ambos antes de seguir recorriendo su espalda con lentas y relajantes caricias. El pelirrojo volvió a dejar caer su cabeza sobre el pecho del otro, cerrando los ojos, sintiéndose en una nube.

-No tengo frío, Tomioka-san- reprochó vagamente, aunque en ningún momento se molestó en quitarse la tela de encima, aquel calorcito extra era agradable, aunque nunca tanto como el del cuerpo desnudo bajo él, que además venía acompañado con el agradable aroma del Pilar, un aroma que a esas alturas de la noche llevaba grabado en rincones de su cuerpo que ni siquiera sabía que existían hace unas horas.

-Estás sudado y la temperatura está bajando, puedes enfermar si no te cuidas- respondió con calma, con los ojos cerrados, aunque eso no le impidió percibir la mirada divertida del menor sobre él.

-¿Y de quién cree que es la culpa de que esté sudado?- reprochó, al tiempo que restregaba suavemente su cuerpo contra el del otro para enfatizar el otro detalle implícito en la pregunta: que estaba completamente desnudo.

El aludido tardó un segundo en responder, tratando de calmar lo que el roce de sus pieles y el atrevimiento de Tanjiro causaba en él y que se habría evidenciado en su mirada cuando abrió un ojo para verlo de reojo.

Su intento de fingir indiferencia se fue al traste cuando vio la mirada divertida y llena de idolatría que aquel chico ruborizado le dedicaba desde su pecho, y junto a él el haori que acababa de ponerle.

-Desde luego es mi culpa- gruñó, tomándolo de las caderas a la vez que se erguía, colocándolo sobre sus piernas, tan cerca que sus alientos chocaban y sus labios casi se rozaban-, y creo que debo volver a castigarte para que recuerdes cómo comportarte ante un Pilar.

Tanjiro rio, encantado, antes de ser acallado completamente por los labios del mayor.

Hace unas horas, cuando su entrenamiento había finalizado, Tanjiro estaba algo frustrado por no poder dominar una de las posturas que Tomioka utilizaba como si se tratara de un paso de baile, lo que llevó a que le respondiera con una irreverencia que no era propia de su dulce persona. Se sorprendió a sí mismo, y estaba a punto de disculparse cuando, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, se vio sometido por el Pilar, que le aferraba con fuerza de las muñecas en el suelo. De alguna forma logró comenzar a desnudarle con relativa brusquedad, algo que aunque le sorprendió, no le hubiera molestado –debía admitir que el afecto que sentía al mayor ya no se debía sólo a lo que había hecho por su hermana y por él, sino algo mucho más físico también-, sino fuera por el olor que venía entre las glicinas, entremezclado con el de los árboles.

Había sido consciente de la presencia de Inosuke desde el comienzo, y suponía que su sensei también, pero en este momento no podía asegurar si el olor que sentía en el aire era residual –la gran cantidad de árboles impedía que el viento renovara los olores- o se debía a la presencia de su amigo.

Cuando sintió las manos del Pilar sobre su piel desuda, se decidió a detenerlo. Pero en cuanto abrió sus labios para alertarlo, éste acalló su voz con un lento beso que lo dejó sin aliento.

Cuando lo liberó, jadeando y hecho un desastre de labios rojos y húmedos, el mayor se inclinó hacia su oído.

-Acaba de irse- susurró, lamiendo lentamente su oído rojo como una brasa, antes de continuar marcando cada rincón de su piel.

Incapaz de cerciorarse en ese momento, Tanjiro sólo rogó que su salvaje amigo no fuera a hacer alguna locura a Zenitsu a causa de Tomioka y él.

* * *

**Una última cosita. Si han leído otras historias lemon de mi parte, estoy segura que notaron que la narrativa es distinta, y desde ya mucho más breve. Eso se debe a que estoy explorando nuevas formas de narrativa y quería probar con esto, algo más breve, aunque no termino de acostumbrarme a ella.**

**Tengo un pedido para ustedes, y es que me den su opinión sobre esto. ¿Prefieren este tipo de lemon o les gustan más mis lemon de siempre? Estoy abierta a comentarios y críticas constructivas. Desde ya muchas gracias.**

**Sin más que decir.**

**Besos y Abrazos.**

**Mangetsu Youkai.**


End file.
